


It's Probably Gonna be Soccer

by Ihateallergies



Series: Everybody Has Their Quinoa [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: FitzMack made me Squee, FitzSimmons made me cry, Friendship, Gen, Is it canon now?, It's gotta be, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to <em>Everybody Has Their Quinoa</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Probably Gonna be Soccer

**Author's Note:**

> So if you search google images for FitzMack (make sure it isn't fitzmark) My twitter profile pic pops up as the second image. Not sure how to interpret that.

Simmons looked at Mack, refusing to let the tears fall from her eyes and he frowned. “Oh, hey, don’t do that.” He may not have been the happiest with her right now, but he was not about making people cry. “I’m sorry. I didn't mean-”

“No it’s true though, isn't?” She smiled painfully, looking up at him through her lashes. “I left him. I should have tried harder, should have made it work.”

“You did what you thought was best, what probably was best in the long run.” He looked away, unable to meet her eyes for a moment. “I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. You've known Turbo longer than I have.” He rested a hand on her shoulder and she squeezed his fingers.

She shook her head, smile more real this time. “You were just protecting Fitz. I understand. He has that effect on people.”

He grinned, the look much warmer than the the polite nods he’d stuck to before. “And tell me if I’m overstepping, but I’d hate to see you and Fitz lose 10 years of friendship. You and Turbo, you may not have the same chemistry in the lab but he’s different, not gone. Grab a beer with us and some of the other guys tonight.”

She backed away, shaking her head before he even finished. “Oh no I don’t think he even wants-”

“You were the first person he told, you know. Practically danced off to you after I asked him out.” His eyes crinkled in the corners at the memory.

“I’m certain that a good bit of that was to do with you,” she replied and they both laughed.

“Probably, but still. He missed you. Misses you.” When she still wavered, he added “Skye’ll be there too, probably.”

She blushed furiously. “Well, I have missed Skye, but I don’t see why you’d think that have any effect on-”

“So you won’t come then?” He asked with a smirk.

“Alright, fine, I’ll come,” She sighed. Really, she was undercover for _months_. She should have been better at this.

“Good." He gave her a look then. "Just don’t mention Bobbi to or around Hunter. He doesn't see her like you do.”

“I've heard. ‘Spawn of the Devil’ is one of the nicer quotes,” she said lightly, eyes trained on him. Simmons looked at him like she was shown a new way to solve an old puzzle, illuminated. It was silent for a moment. “I can see why he likes you.”

He let out a deep  _ha_. “Oh yeah? And why is that?”

“You read people so well; understand them before they fully do themselves. It’s something he really needs; extrapolation, even with missing data.” 

Mack laughed again, whispering something like _weird ass scientists_ under his breath. They chatted for a bit more before she got back to her new lab and he got back to trying to impress Coulson enough to work on Lola.

He felt much lighter than he had since Simmons’ return and his mind drifted toward the night he and Leo made official. _Everybody has their quinoa,_ he’d said, and it was probably true; only he now realized that Agent Simmons wasn't his.


End file.
